Why You Should Always Wear a Shirt
by LunaStarBurns
Summary: Rey's training would be going swimmingly, if only Kylo would keep his damn shirt on... Kylo is reformed and living with Rey, Poe and Finn, amongst many others in a small township. Rey and Kylo regularly train together with Luke Skywalker. Rey's training isn't going so well because she finds herself distracted by a certain someone. (Smut warning. And hopefully some laughs too).


**Why You Should Always Wear a Shirt**

 **SUMMARY**

Kylo is reformed and living with Rey, Poe and Finn, amongst many others in a small township. Rey and Kylo regularly train together with Luke Skywalker. Rey's training isn't going so well because she finds herself _distracted_ by a certain someone.

* * *

 **STORY**

Rey hit the ground hard. Lying on her back panting, she refused to open her eyes and look at the man standing over her.

"Again Rey," called Master Skywalker.

Sighing in frustration, she opened her eyes and let Kylo Ren pull her back up by the hand.

It wasn't _Rey's_ fault she kept getting knocked down by Kylo during their training.

It was all Kylo's fault.

Well, his chests' fault anyway.

 _If only he'd put his shirt back on, I wouldn't be so distracted,_ Rey thought furiously to herself.

Gritting her teeth, Kylo and Rey backed away from each other, getting ready to engage in their training once more. Rey steadied her breathing and closed her eyes, trying to find some inner calm.

 _I am a skilled fighter. Nothing and no one can distract me. I have one mission and one mission alone. I will beat Kylo Ren in this fight. I am above all distractions. I WILL do this._

Feeling a renewed sense of purpose and determination, she opened her eyes.

And looked straight at Kylo's chest.

She was back on the floor in seconds.

* * *

Rey mashed her potatoes with a little too much vigour before taking a bite.

"Woah," said Finn with a grin. "What are you so angry about?"

Rey glared angrily around the room before responding.

"I was terrible during training today. Absolutely terrible! Kylo beat me every single time. I just couldn't focus at all!"

Poe and Finn exchanged grins with one another. They promptly tried to stifle them when they caught Rey looking.

"Why couldn't you focus?" asked Poe, attempting to re-arrange his face into what he hoped was an innocent expression.

"It was nothing," muttered Rey, avoiding eye contact.

Finn nudged Rey's fork with his own, getting her attention. "It sure doesn't sound like nothing. Not if it's impacting your training so bad."

"Yeah," agreed Poe. "So just tell us what it is and we can help you sort out your problem."

"Go on," urged Finn.

"Just tell us," said Poe.

"We won't tell a soul."

"No one whatsoever."

"He never trains with his shirt on!" blurted out Rey, looking shocked and horrified at her honest outburst.

"I KNEW IT!" crowed Poe, hi-fiving Finn enthusiastically whilst they both let out roars of laughter.

"What on earth do you mean by that?" asked Rey indignantly, a frown forming on her face.

"Oh come on, Rey. Isn't it obvious?"

Rey shook her head.

Poe took on a high pitched voice, doing his best imitation of Rey. "Have you guys seen some of Kylo's training moves recently? He's getting better every day. Do you think Kylo knows that its fish fingers for dinner tonight? I might go find him before they run out. Kylo's hair is getting a little long. Do you think he knows about the hairdresser services we have around here? Have you seen the colour of Kylo's eyes? They're such a lovely deep brown, I could stare into them for days…"

"I have NEVER mentioned the colour of his eyes!" Rey said heatedly.

"So his chest is that good, huh?" asked Finn, with a suggestive wink and comical raise of his eyebrows.

Rey threw a piece of carrot at his face.

"Do you guys mind if I join?" asked a cool, deep voice. Rey looked up to see Kylo standing by their table, a tray of food in his hands.

"No worries, man," said Poe, gesturing at the spot next to Rey.

Kylo sat down and began to eat. Rey tried to ignore the thrumming her skin experienced whenever she was near him.

"So Kylo….." dragged out Poe, a mischievous look on his face. "How was your training with Master Skywalker and Rey? Poor Rey here was just mentioning how she felt like such a _chest_ today."

Rey snapped her head up to look at Poe, her face reddening.

"A chest?" asked Kylo, confusion in his tone.

"Oh, did I say _chest?"_ said Poe. "I meant to say _pest._ Rey felt like such a _pest_ at training today. She thinks she didn't do so well."

Kylo looked curiously at her. "Why do you say that, Rey?" His gaze was penetrating and curious.

Rey found she couldn't maintain eye contact with him, it was too intense. Instead, she looked down at her half-eaten, mashed-up food.

"I just didn't do very well today, that's all. You beat me every single time. You'd be better off without me there."

Kylo continued to look at her thoughtfully. "Training isn't about winning or losing. It's about strengthening and harnessing your skills." He paused for a moment before adding, "And besides, I thought you did magnificently today. You always do."

Rey blushed an even deeper red. There was something about the way he spoke. Like he always meant every single word he uttered. Like he was someone you took seriously because he _knew_ things, more so than the average person. Like he was someone who was always solemnly contemplating the meaning of life and the very existence of the world around him.

Finn and Poe seemed to think the same thing.

"Are you always so brooding and serious?" asked Poe, a chuckle in his voice.

Kylo turned his dark gaze upon him. "When you've done the things that I've done, it's hard to remember how to how to have fun."

An uncomfortable silence settled over the group. Remembering Kylo's past and the journey he had been on to get where he was today wasn't something any of them enjoyed. In fact, he had kept the name Kylo as a way to always remember the things he had done. A sort of penance he insisted on.

Finn cleared his throat. "Well that ends tonight, my man!" he said enthusiastically. "You are joining us for our night out. We get dressed up, find a place that serves alcohol and plays loud music and let our worries be a thing of the past!"

Poe looked at Kylo, a twinkle in his eye. "Yeah, and we play our favourite game! Finn and I make a bet on how many times Rey gets hit on and the loser has to do all the washing for a week. You should join!"

Kylo tensed at these words, his hand tightening around his fork. With slightly gritted teeth, he said, "I'll pass."

"You can pass on the game," said Finn, "but you're still joining us tonight. We're going to teach you how to have some fun."

"I'll even wear my finest _chest,"_ said Poe, grinning at Rey.

"Oops, did I say _'chest'_ again, I meant to say ' _vest_!"

Rey threw the last of her peas at him.

* * *

Rey stood in front of her mirror, feeling somewhat awkward. She wasn't one for wearing fancy clothes. She felt much more comfortable in pants than she did a _dress_. But Poe and Finn were always badgering her about getting outside her comfort zone and for some reason when she had walked by the shop front and seen this dress, she had felt compelled to purchase it.

It was a deep navy blue with a significant v neckline, exposing a small amount of cleavage. It hugged her in at the waist and finished a couple inches above her knees, showcasing her svelte figure. She wore matching navy heels and small gold studs in her ears. She let her hair out for once and it fell in long, dark waves past her shoulders.

Nope, Rey did not feel comfortable _at all._ Poe and Finn would be proud.

Rey heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, assuming it was the two boys.

Kylo stood before her, looking as imposing as ever.

Rey inhaled sharply. He just looked so… handsome. He wore black pants and a well-fitted navy shirt. He somehow, impossibly, looked even taller and broader than usual.

Trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach, Rey spoke. "We're matching!" she exclaimed, pointing from his navy shirt back to her navy dress.

Kylo looked dazed and for once wasn't making any eye contact.

He was too busy staring at the dress.

"Wh-what?" he stammered, in a very un-Kylo like manner.

"We match," said Rey, once again pointing from his shirt back to her dress.

Kylo followed the direction of her finger, which was currently pointing directly at her cleavage.

He took a moment to answer again, eventually wrenching his gaze up to meet her eyes.

"We do," he stated in a very manner-of-fact manner.

There was a beat before he continued. "So, why did Finn and Poe keep mentioning the word 'chest' earlier?"

Rey immediately reddened, inwardly cursing her two best friends.

"No reason," she responded quickly, diverting her gaze.

"Rey….."

"Okay, fine," said Rey, turning a spectacular shade of crimson. "I just, in a totally _off-hand, not-serious, no-big-deal-at-all kind of way_ , mentioned that you've been training without your shirt on recently. And for some reason, they found that _fascinating."_

Kylo was silent, a thoughtful look on his face before finally asking "Does it bother you that I train without my shirt on?"

"Wha- wh- _of course_ it doesn't!" said Rey heatedly.

"Then why were Finn and Poe making such a big deal out of it?"

"I don't know! That's just what they do!"

"Then why are you blushing so much?"

Rey prepared herself to clumsily argue back but before she could, she heard the pounding of footsteps and the bellow of voices.

"REY! REY! REY! REY!"

Finn and Poe rounded the corner, chanting her name and looking excited. They spotted both Rey and Kylo standing in her doorway. Poe was, Rey was dismayed to see, actually wearing a vest.

"You two ready?" asked Finn.

Rey nodded in response and shut the door behind her and Kylo.

"You look smoking!" said Poe, planting a kiss on her cheek and stealing a glance at Kylo. Once again, his stance had stiffened and he appeared to be clenching his hands. "I'll be picking a high number for the bet tonight! The men won't be able to resist you!"

Rey rolled her eyes, smiling affectionately at Poe and Finn.

They were buffoons, really.

Loveable buffoons.

* * *

The establishment's walls felt as though they were pulsing from the sound of the music. The whole place was dimly lit, the smell of sweat and tobacco in the air. Rey, Kylo, Finn and Poe were seated around a table, drinks in front of them, except Kylo who had refrained from that particular indulgence.

"A toast!" declared Poe, raising his glass towards his comrades. "To Kylo! For beginning to rediscover the meaning of fun!"

"Hear hear!" There was the sound of clinking glasses followed by silence whilst Poe, Finn and Rey raced each other to finish their drinks.

"You call this fun?" asked Kylo incredulously, glancing around at the sweaty, dancing patrons, many who were already beginning to stumble when they walked.

"The best kind of fun there is!" declared Finn, grinning as he surveyed the place.

Rey recognised some of the fellow patrons from back home and grinned when she saw General Hazlitt. She was a striking woman with long, silver hair and piercing blue eyes. She nudged Finn as she spoke. "Kiera Hazlitt is over there." His eyes grew wide as he watched Kiera, her hips swaying back and forth in time to the music as she moved on the dancefloor.

"That's it! You're coming with me!" he declared, grabbing Rey and dragging her onto the dancefloor.

She did as she was told.

* * *

Kylo's eyes followed Rey as she moved from the dance floor to the bar, ordering another shot.

"Another drink!?" he huffed angrily to Poe, his eyes flashing dangerously. "That's her fourth one! Surely that's not a good idea!"

Poe shrugged nonchalantly. "Sounds like a great idea to me. That's part and parcel why we come to this place." He paused before continuing. "And so Rey might finally understand that there are a LOT of men out there who find her incredibly attractive. Believe me, I've heard the guys talking about her."

 _Did Kylo Ren just growl?_ thought Poe, trying not to laugh at his aggressiveness.

"You seem uptight Kylo. How about you have a drink with me. Just one. It'll help loosen you up a bit."

With a reluctant nod, he allowed Poe to order a couple drinks to the table.

* * *

Kylo could feel the alcohol coursing through his veins. One drink had turned into two, two had turned into three and so on. He had been drunk before but this was something entirely different. This time he couldn't keep his eyes off of _her._ He could see the other men looking at her, trying to decide if they had a chance. One man approached her and said something into her ear. She _laughed. Actually laughed_ at something the man said and smiled at him.

No.

No.

This wasn't okay.

He should be the one to make her laugh. To make her smile.

"You okay there buddy?" asked Poe, a knowing grin on his face.

He turned to look at him, trying to squash down the jealousy bubbling in his veins.

"Look, man," said Poe. "I'm not saying that this actually _means_ anything, but she can't concentrate when you don't have your shirt on. And she talks about you a lot so,"

"What does she say about me?" interrupted Kylo, surprised. He never thought she would think about him when they weren't training together.

"Oh, you know, this and that…. She just likes to make sure you're okay, is all."

Kylo nodded curtly, hope flaring in his chest.

"All I know is if I were you," continued Poe, "is that I wouldn't let this pass me by. If a girl like Rey was talking about me and how she couldn't concentrate around my bare chest, I would be figuring out what's really going on."

Kylo downed the rest of his drink, determination filling his veins.

"Kylo?"

Kylo looked at Poe.

"So why _aren't_ you wearing a shirt during training with Rey these days?"

Kylo smirked knowingly at Poe before striding off onto the dance floor.

* * *

Rey felt light and at one with the music. She moved instinctively, allowing her body to do what it wanted to do. She stumbled, only slightly aware of how much she'd actually had to drink. She threw up her arms and spun around, colliding straight into Kylo's chest.

"Whoops," she giggled, placing her hands on his chest to steady herself. Once again, she felt her body thrum at the contact with him. She kept her hands on him as he stared down at her.

"Having fun?" she asked, removing her hands and continuing to move to the music.

"I'm not sure," he said slowly, watching her dance and trying to stop himself from reaching out to touch her.

"It's so hot and stuffy in here," she complained, fanning herself. "It's getting hard to breathe." Without speaking, he grabbed her hand and led towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" she squealed, trying not to lose herself in the electric feel of his touch.

"To a quiet place outside, where we can get some fresh air."

She didn't complain and let herself be led outside. They found a deserted alley step and sat down, taking in deep breaths and relishing the cool air on their faces.

Still drunk, Rey laid down, stretching her arms and legs and sighing happily, her inhibitions temporarily gone. "Thanks," she said. "I needed a break from in there."

"You're welcome," said Kylo stiffly.

Rey sat up again and looked at Kylo, grinning broadly, only vaguely aware of her current intoxication. "You have such lovely hair," she sighed, running a hand through it, mussing it up as she went. Their bodies were seated next to one another, their faces only a few inches apart. It took a moment for Rey to register just how close they were. She pulled her hand abruptly out of his hair and awkwardly placed it in her lap.

"Rey…" started Kylo, his voice so deep it made Rey shiver just to hear it. "Why do you have a problem with me training without my shirt on?"

 _He just won't let up, will he?_ thought Rey.

"What do you want me to say, Kylo?" asked Rey, her voice small.

"There are many things I want you to say, Rey."

"Like what?"

Kylo paused before responding. "I want you to say that you have a problem with me training without my shirt on because it's too _distracting._ That the problem is that whenever we touch, your body hums with even the slightest physical contact. That your stomach clenches with desire at the thought of us together. That you can't stop thinking about me during training, when you're with Poe and Finn, when you eat, when you lie in bed at night…." He trailed off, letting the honesty of his words settle between them.

Rey's body stiffened. She took a deep breath, looking at the ground as she spoke, quietly yet forcefully. "I have a problem with you training without your shirt on because it's bad enough that every time I see you fully clothed I want to kiss you. It's even worse when you're half-naked because then I want to do so much more than just kiss you. I want to do _everything_ to you."

With a low, throaty growl Kylo placed both hands upon Rey's face and kissed her.

She was melting. Her body felt like it had come alive, her nerve endings crackling. This couldn't be real. It was better than all the times she had imagined it. He was passionate but forceful and she wanted more, so much more…

She began to fumble at his pants but with an anguished moan, Kylo pushed her hands away.

"Rey, we can't. Not here. You're drunk and we're in public."

"So? We'll go back to my quarters. Or yours. I don't mind."

Kylo, with a hand upon her face, couldn't believe the next words he said. "I'm going to take you home. But we WILL talk about this in the morning. When we do this, I need to know it's for real and not the alcohol talking." He stood up slowly and offered her his hand.

She took it and got to her feet, feeling dazed and confused.

They made their way back home.

* * *

Walking side by side, they approached Rey's quarters. They had barely spoken to each other on the journey home, neither knowing what to say. Outside her door, she turned to him. "Want to come inside?"

"We both know that's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know how much longer I can control myself around you."

Rey gulped. "Can you at least help me sober up a bit before I go to bed? Make sure I drink some water?"

Without waiting for a response, she opened her door and pulled him inside. He walked immediately to her water supply, poured her a glass and handed it to her.

"Drink," he instructed.

Standing only a few feet apart, she drank the water and placed the empty glass on a table. Tentatively, Rey reached out her hand and tucked some stray hair behind Kylos' ear, stroking his face in the process. Shuffling forward and standing on her tip toes, she angled her face towards his, slowly inching closer together.

"Rey…" he groaned, trying to remember why he didn't want to do this. Not yet, anyway.

"Just one little goodnight kiss" she whispered, closing the gap and finding his lips.

Their kiss started out chaste and quickly became something… more. Kylo found himself clutching Rey's hair, his tongue massaging hers in a powerful rhythm. His body felt alive, every inch crawling with desire. With his last ounce of willpower, he broke the kiss apart, resting his forehead against hers.

"Are you still drunk?" he asked hoarsely, his body shaking with restraint and desire.

She peered up at him. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

She paused. "Do you?"

Kylo took Rey and pushed her up against the wall. He trailed kisses down her face, towards her collarbone, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. Turning her around, he unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. He faced her, marvelling at the flimsy material he supposed was her underwear. The woman at the dress shop had somehow convinced Rey to buy these too. Now, looking at Kylo's face, she was glad she had conceded.

Kylo was taking control and Rey loved every moment. He continued to press her against the wall, trailing kisses down her body. He didn't quite kiss her _everywhere_ yet, but the anticipation was heating Rey up faster than she ever could have imagined. He straightened up again and pushed his body against hers. She could feel his erection throbbing through his pants. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it over his head, running her hands down his chest. She got to his pants and quickly unzipped them, pulling them down and helping him to discard them across the room. They both stood in their underwear, their bodies bearing down upon one another. With one quick movement, he scooped down and swept Rey's legs from under her, carrying her over to the bed. He laid her down gently, standing over her, eyes hungrily roaming over her body.

"You're exquisite," he murmured, taking his hand and gently running it down the length of her figure. He stopped at the spot she'd been dying for him to touch. She thrust her hips up, urging him on.

He gave a low, throaty laugh. "Not just yet," he said roughly, a gleam of amusement in his eyes. He leant down, slid his arm behind her back and unhooked her bra. He peppered kisses over her newly exposed breasts, using his thumb to lightly circle one nipple then the other. She squirmed impatiently underneath him, her breathing becoming rapid.

"Oh please, Kylo, please," she panted, wanting him to finally, _finally,_ properly touch her where she yearned to be touched.

He trailed his hand down and cupped her sex, feeling how wet it already was through her panties. He smiled appreciatively and slowly peeled them off. Using his thumb, he began to rub her clit, slow, then fast, slow, then fast, continuously teasing her. When she felt like she couldn't take anymore, he leaned his face down and sucked whilst pushing a finger inside her. Rey screamed with pleasure, her orgasm sending wave after wave through her body, convulsing under his touch. Smiling, Kylo kissed Rey and cupped her face with this hand. "How was that?" he asked, his voice gravelly.

"I. Have. No. Words." Breathed Rey, panting heavily.

Kylo gave her a moment to recover before sliding his underwear off, revealing his erection. Rey's eyes widened and she tried not to look too shocked at the size of him. He laid his body on top of her and slid inside, inch by inch. Just when Rey thought there couldn't be any more, he slid in a little further. She felt full, oh so full, and savoured the feeling. He began to thrust into her, slowly at first then gaining momentum. She met her hips up to his, over and over again, once again feeling a deep sensation pooling in the pit of her stomach. She gripped her hands tightly onto his back as he repeatedly moaned her name. With a cry, he came, calling her name, his body stiffening then releasing at once, shuddering inside her. His undoing was hers and she followed him over the edge, clutching him tightly.

He removed himself from inside her and they both took a moment to catch their breath. Without saying anything, he laid down beside her and pulled her closer so that her head was resting on his chest. Stroking her hair, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rey awoke the next morning feeling content but a little fuzzy. She remembered going out the night before and drinking more than she really should.

Then it hit her.

Kylo.

She began to turn her head only to realise that she wasn't lying on a pillow. She was lying on a bare chest. One that had tormented her with thoughts of longing and lust many times before. She could feel the curvature of his arm, cradling her waist. And she was completely naked.

"Good morning," came Kylo's deep voice as he stirred beneath her.

"Morning," squeaked Rey, reddening as vivid memories of the night before came flashing before her eyes. The things she had done… she'd never given in to her desires so completely with someone before.

"What's wrong?" asked Kylo, sensing her uneasiness.

"Nothing!"

Sighing, he slowly extricated his arm from around her waist and lifted himself from the bed. "I thought this might happen," he murmured, glancing about for his clothes before hastily throwing them back on. "Get up," he commanded. "We need to talk."

Rey obeyed, quickly getting dressed and sitting down at a table she had in her quarters. Kylo sat opposite her, looking disappointed.

No, disappointed wasn't the right word.

He looked downright _crushed._

"I should never have let this happen," he began. "You were drunk and I took advantage of you. And it doesn't matter how much I needed last night to happen, or how often I'd fantasised about it. And not just the sex, although that was superb." Rey interrupted with a disbelieving squeak but he continued on. "I've fantasised about waking up next to you, stroking your hair. I've fantasised about relying on each other, learning together, and growing old together. But last night happened before you were ready. Hell, I don't know if you'll ever be ready, if you'll ever think of me as more than just a training partner. And you clearly regret what happened, but we can't take it back. At least, I can't."

He paused. "Not when it meant that much to me."

He stood up, ready to depart Rey's living space.

A small but determined voice spoke. "I don't want to forget."

Kylo stopped.

"What are you saying?" His eyes gleamed, hungrily searching her face for any more details that might explain how she was feeling, what she was thinking.

Rey quietly stood up, locking eyes with Kylo. "I don't want us to forget what happened last night. I-I… I've wanted that to happen for a long time. A REALLY long time. I actually can't believe it did happen. Every time we touch it's like my whole body comes alive. And now that I know what it's like to _have_ you," a blush crept across her cheeks, "I don't think I could stand going back to not having you."

Rey and Kylo looked at each other, neither daring to move, to speak, at risk of ruining the moment or discovering it was just a dream.

Something in Kylo snapped. Without warning, he swung his arm and shoved the table out the way. He rushed at Rey, pushing her against the wall for the second time in less than 12 hours. His lips met hers and their bodies pressed against one another. They could feel the other trembling beneath their fingers. Their hands went everywhere as if determined to touch every part of each other. Their kisses became more and more frantic, moans escaping the both of them. Finally, Kylo reluctantly pulled away, aware that they were expected shortly at breakfast.

Trying to focus, he cleared his throat. "So what do we say to… the others?" He peered inquiringly at her.

"Finn and Poe? We don't tell them anything. Can't this be just ours, for a little while? Besides, I like the idea of sneaking off with you…" she trailed off, smiling mischievously.

"Are you saying that I could have you all over this place, and no one would know? I could take you in a supply closet and have you screaming my name in pleasure? I could tie your hands up in the meditation room, bend you over and play with you and it would be no one else's damn business?"

Rey grinned. "Who knew Kylo Ren was so _dirty?_ "

He smirked. "But you're still mine? And just mine?"

Rey responded with a kiss. "Of course," she murmured.

"I should have stopped wearing my shirt a _long_ time ago."

Rey punched him on the shoulder.

* * *

"So what do we say to Poe and Finn about where we disappeared off to last night?" asked Rey, looking at Kylo on their way to breakfast.

"We'll make something up about why we both had to leave."

"I'll say I was summoned by Master Skywalker for some special purpose. You say you felt sick from the alcohol and had to get out of there."

"Mmmm…" replied Kylo, only half listening. He was preoccupied with visions from last night, visions of what he planned to do to Rey later that day and how he fully intended on sleeping in her bed again that night. It had been nice, really nice, having her cuddled up against him all night.

"Right," said Rey. "I'm going in first, we can't go in at the same time, it'll look too weird. See you in there in a couple of minutes." Glancing around to make sure nobody could see them, she stood on her tip toes and gave him a brief kiss. He squeezed her hand before letting her walk inside.

"Hey guys!" said Rey brightly, spotting Finn and Poe at a table and grabbing her tray of food.

Finn and Poe exchanged looks, Poe opening his mouth to talk.

"So where'd you disappear off to last night?"

Rey shrugged nonchalantly. I was summoned by Master Skywalker for a special purpose. I can't really say anything else except that it was just me and him." She eagerly dug into her eggs, realising that she felt absolutely famished. It wasn't surprising when she thought about the physical activities from the night before. And the physical activities she planned on continuing that night. Maybe that afternoon too, if she was lucky.

She looked up to see Poe and Finn having a conversation with their eyes. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Said Poe hurriedly. "You just seem to have a glow about you today. You look a lot better than our hungover selves. And you won't stop grinning."

Rey tried to rearrange her features into a more neutral expression but couldn't quite manage it. Ignoring them she continued eating her eggs.

"You mind if I join?" asked a familiar, deep voice. Rey tried to keep her expression neutral. How was it possible that no one else could hear her heart thumping?

"Kylo, man, you don't need to ask that anymore," said Finn, grinning.

Kylo sat down and Rey glanced at him. Feeling her face break into a huge grin, she quickly looked away to hide it from her friends. This secret relationship might be harder than she thought. She caught Finn and Poe having another silent conversation and her stomach knotted nervously.

"So what happened to you last night, man?" asked Poe, looking at Kylo.

"I was summoned by Master Skywalker for a special purpose."

Rey snapped her head up, her mouth falling open. She could feel her heart beating wildly. Kylo looked at her, confused by her reaction until realisation dawned on his face that he had used the wrong alibi.

"I mean, I, uh…." stuttered Kylo, sounding very un-Kylo like.

Poe's head swivelled back and forth between them, connecting the dots. He took in the nervous-looks, the _glow_ they both had on their faces, the fact that they had clearly been together previously to come up with an alibi.

"YOU AND KYLO HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!?"

The whole room stilled, staring at their table, mouths agape.

So long for keeping it quiet.


End file.
